Strike! 2 Battles
This time we are doing it on a page. Round 1: Match 1: Lucas vs. Derp I, Nick, am The Referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Lucas flew at Derp to kick him in the face and summon a wooden sword and slash him. Derp used Energy Manipulation to create a shield to block the attacks, followed by an eye laser, then slowed down time and kick Lucas fifty times then returned the flow of time. Lucas spit out some blood and then stabbed at Derp and kicked him upward and then slash him down. Derp took the hits and turned Super and then blasted Lucas and then charged a beam of energy. "ENERGY CANNON!" Derp shouted fired the beam. Lucas charged a beam of his own. "HEAVENLY BLAST!" Lucas shouted firing the beam. The Beams Collided. Derp's Super Form was enough to give him more Power in this clash, Derp's Beam pushed forward winning The Clash. Lucas took the hit, he was nearly knocked out. Derp took the chance to stab Lucas with an Energy Sword in the heart. Lucas fell to the floor, dead. K.O.! Round 1: Match 2: Nathan vs. Astro Me, Nick and Trick will be participating in this battle, Dio will be the referee (Call out things that are against the rules.) 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Astro made a large Asteroid and shot it at Nathan, due to being in the Atmosphere, He can't change the direction he fires the Asteroids. Nathan narrowly dodged it, then shot so much air, he lifted the asteroid (with some of his own strength) and knocked it back at Astro. Astro got knocked in the face. "Why you..." Astro created a 12 mile wide Asteroid and fired it at Nathan. Nathan used a gigantic blast of air, creating a hand around the asteroid, then through it back at Astro. Astro turned the asteroid into a pebble-sized asteroid, then flicked it back and turned it into a 12 Mile Wide Asteroid. Nathan had no way to dodge, The asteroid crushed him completely, killing him. K.O.! Round 1: Match 3: John vs. Dillian Trick will be the Referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Dillian shot Symbol Shurikens at John and turned Super 2. John turned Hyper and dodged the shurikens, then blasted Dillian away. Dillian got mad and flew at John and kneed him in the face and kicked him into the ground and shot blasts at him. John flew up and kicked Dillian with the force to crack a galaxy open, then blasted him. Dillian's form was neutrulized and turned Symbol Mode, then shot Blasts at John. John dodged most of them and shot a blast that could destroy a universe. Dillian got Disintegrated. K.O.! Round 1: Match 4: Eden vs. Jayden I, Nick, am the Referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Jayden took out his Sword. "Get Ready." Jayden said, he then slashed at Eden. Eden caught the slash and turned it into rock before breaking it with a punch. Then she said "Now is that anyway to treat a lady"? Then Eden used a fiery punch, aimed at Jayden's chest. (Bullshit.) Jayden turned Super and punched Eden. Eden took the punch like a champ and said "Good luck with just your fists"". Then she summoned a giant rock hand that grabbed Jayden and began to sqeeze down on him. Jayden broke free and used a punch with the force of 3,000,000 tons of force. Eden took the punch, directly to the face. Then she turned and elbowed Jayden back and said "Right for the face huh"? Then Eden began to get a bit more pissed and said "At first, I was scared". "Scared that I wouldn't be able to beat you". Then Eden turned dark form and said "I'm not scared anymore". Then Eden created 2 blades made of rock as well as 2 rock golems with a giant eye on each of their chests that were standing behind her on the left and right sides. Then Eden began slashing across space at Jayden while the 2 golems shot lasers from their giant eyes at Jayden. Jayden dodged most of them, but the lasers hit him. Jayden was disintegrated. K.O.! Round 1: Match 5: Cydik vs. Cole Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Cydik created a Cyber Gun and turned Techno. Cole created a Wooden Sword and turned Super. Cydik shot at Cole 120 times and then kicked him. Cole dodged 100 of the shots, but got hit with the rest of them, then got kicked out of his Super Form. Cydik then shot a large Laser at Cole. "Didn't stand a chance." Cydik said. Cole was disintegrated. K.O.! Round 1: Match 6: Johnna vs Lunari I, Nick, shall be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Lunari readied some electricity. Johnna shot finger beams and turned Super. Lunari got hit with one of them. Angrily, she turned into her Lightning form, and started rapid-firing blasts of electricity. Johnna dodged them in ballerina poses, showing that This is easy. Lunari, not about to let a shpwoff get the best of her, surrounded Johnna on all sides with electricity. Johnna used some lasers to destroy Then all, then turned Hyper. "Scared yet?" Johnna said. "Not a chance." Lunari turned Super, and rushed at Johnna. "You should know that Hyper beats Super." Johnna said kicking Lunari in the face. Lunari gracefully jumped out of the way. "Sure I do." Lunari turned Super 2. Johnna turned Light Hyper. "Well too bad." Johnna said. "Because I'm still stronger." Johnna shot large laser and used telekinesis to hold Lunari in place. Lunari broke free from the telekinesis, but not soon enough to avoid the lazer. After getting hit, she focused, attempting to use her telepathy to give Johnna vertigo. Johnna shot tons of Lasers, each able to destroy a galaxy, she held Lunari in place with Telekinesis. The lasers hit Lunari disintegrating her. K.O.! Round 1: Match 7: Squall vs. Rikai Trick will be the Referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Squall merely looked at Rikai and said "You aren't ready for this". Then Squall used the Dragon Aspect shout, causing his attack and defense to both increase by 10 times the amount they already were. Rikai used his Warrior's Soul increasing all his stats 10 times the amount they were. "Here we go." Rikai said, he shot energy beams at Rikai and used Telekinesis to hold Squall so he got hit witth the lasers. Squall just spit on the ground, barely even feeling the laser. He glared at Rikai and said "You're trembling already". Then Squall took out his sword and said "I gave you the first attack". Then Squall's right eye turned red and he said "Now it's my turn". Squall suddenly shot a fire arrow that he aimed at Rikai's left hand. Rikai used Telekinesis to stop the arrow just before it hit him, he fired it back Squall followed by a Planet destroying Laser barrage. Squall put up his shield and turned into his super form. "You'd best give up". said Squall as he held the lasers back. Rikai swallowed, Squall was right, he was trembling. "No, I AM A WARRIOR!" Rikai shouted, his stats gained a 10 times boost. (Dio your taking way too long, I will start the next match soon But I won't disqualify you.) Squall merely just looked at Rikai. Then Squall said "You're attempts to intimidate me are in vain". Then Squall lifted a gigantic boulder next to him with his bare hands. Then Squall threw it towards Rikai. After he threw it, Squall shot a bomb arrow that hit the boulder and blasted it into fragments that rained on Rikai. Rikai punched the fragments away and shot a Solar System Busting laser at Squall. Squall put out his hand and the laser seemed to graze his skin slightly. Then Squall said "Your power is increasing rapidly". Then Squall turned dark form and began to overpower the laser. He walked closer to Rikai as he held back the laser with one hand. Rikai used his last power increase of another x10 increase, then gave the laser more power. Squall began to feel the laser. But then his dragonic regeneration began to flow through his veins. Squall became a half hedgehog and half dragon hybrid that began to push the beam back even faster. Then Squall shot a supercharged fire breath that began to push the laser back at Rikai. Rikai got hit with both and was disintegrated. K.O.! Round 1: Match 8: Derpette vs. Arcan I, Nick, will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Derpette turned into Magical Mode and shot spells at Arcan. Arcan used a shield spell then shot blasts of light and ice. Derpette used a Chrono spell to slow down time and created tons of spells around Arcan and resumed time. Arcan was hit with every one of the spells and shot a blast of ice at Derpette. Derpette almost dodged, but the blast froze part of her shoulder, then she used a Magic Blast to disintegrate Arcan. Arcan was disintegrated. K.O.! Round 2: Match 1: Derp vs. Astro Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Astro created a large asteroid that could destroy a galaxy. "Let's end this quickly." Astro said launching the Asteroid. Derp seemed like he was crushed, but then the asteroid was lifted and thrown at Astro. Astro turned to see the asteroid flying at him, he couldn't shrink it in time and got hit with it. "OUCH!" Astro shouted, he fired asteroids at Derp. Derp punched and kicked them back at Astro and stabbed Astro with an Energy Sword in the heart. Astro fell, dead. K.O.! Round 2: Match 2: John vs. Eden I, Nick, will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! John turned Dark Hyper Super Chaos Form and punched Eden with a universe-busting punch. Eden dodged and said "Raw power alone won't stop me". Then Eden turned super and said "My DETERMINATION will allow me to outlast you". Then Eden created 2 rock clones of herself and sent them both after John with galaxy-shattering punches aimed at his chest and head. Meanwhile, Eden summoned her magma armor and crossed her arms. John punched them into oblivion and then used Telekinesis to remove Eden's Armor and land a solid Universe-Busting Kick on her chest at the speed of light. (Dio I am going to have to disqualify you, you are taking too long.) (Sorry, I got up late and had to go on a 'dad trip') Eden was knocked back. Eden saw a mark on her chest and laughed. Then she said "How much energy did that take you"? "25"? "30%"? Then Eden looked very serious and said "I was only using 5% of my power up to this point". Then Eden said "I used to believe in you John". "But now..." "I can see that Riley was right". "People like you... SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL"! Then Eden turned dark and summoned 4 golems that all stood behind her with giant eyes. Then Eden said "You helped contribute to the death of all my friends..." "But you can't kill me..." "I am their mercy..." "I am their vengence..." "I... am..." Eden turned into her landmaster form as she summoned 4 more golems and created 2 rock blades to hold in each hand. Then she said "II am DETERMINATION..." Then Eden began slashing through time and space with her blades as her magma armor flew back onto her and her golems all shot lasers at John. Everything hit John, he was completely destroyed in the mess of attacks. K.O.! Round 2: Match 3: Cydik vs. Johnna Trick will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Cydik turned Techno and shot at Johnna. Johnna turned Hyper and deflected it, then punched Cydik and turned Light Hyper Super Chaos and punched Cydik into oblivion. K.O.! Round 2: Match 4: Squall vs. Derpette I, Nick, will be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Squall looked over at Derpette and said "You seem stronger than Rikai". Then Squall summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok. Squall then said "Good luck to you Derpette". Then Squall reached his left hand out for a handshake before the fight. Derpette shook his hand and entered Dark Hyper Super Magical Mode and readied some Magic. (Dio I am going to have to disqualify you, you are taking too long.) (Sorry, I got up late and had to go on a 'dad trip') Squall used Dragon Aspect to increase his stats by 10 times. Then his left eye turned blue as he said "Here we go". Then Squall threw a slash so powerful, it rippled through space at Derpette. Derpette tried using a shield spell, but nothing she had could stop it, She could only hold it back enough to dodge it, but it cut her arm off. Squall looked somewhat surprised and said "I thought you were tougher than that". Then Squall's right eye turned red and he threw a stronger, faster, space-rippling slash at Derpette. Derpette was cut in half, she couldn't withstand strong attacks, she was not a good defender, she was an attacker. K.O.! Semifinals: Match 1: Derp vs. Eden I, Nick, Shall be the referee 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! "Let's Go." Derp said. Eden smiled and said "If you insist". Then Eden equipped her magma armor and turned into landmaster form before firing hundreds of universe-size boulders at Derp. Then Eden said "I bet you know the power of DETERMINATION". Derp turned into his best form and his eyes glowed blue and red. Derp used powers to combine the boulders into a dimension sized one, then threw it at Eden. Eden gained control of it and said "Thank you". Then she closed her eyes and the power from the boulder began to flow through her as she created a single greatsword of rock. Then Eden entered her earthshaker form and said "We dance until the next life". Then Eden caused the boulder to grow to multi-dimensional size and launched it at Derp. Then Eden sheathed her greatsword and closed her eyes as the dimension began to tear at the seams. Derp held the boulder back and then threw it back at Eden. The boulder stopped abrutly and began to get vaporized by the energy radiating from Eden. Then Eden said "If you thought mercy would still be granted..." "Even after you believed you were wrong...". Then Eden pulled out her greatsword and said "But did you spare my fellow geokinetic"?(Astro) Then Eden summoned 10 golems and they all began to charge gigantic lasers. Then Eden fully snapped out and said "No..." "SO GET DUNKED ON"! yelled Eden as she threw hundreds of slashes that rippled through time and space at Derp while the 10 golems all fired gigantic lasers at him. Derp was destroyed. K.O.! Semifinals: Match 2: Johnna vs. Squall I, Nick, shall be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! "You've caught me at a BAD TIME." Johnna said. "I will beat you to get to the one who killed my brother." Johnna shot lasers at Squall. Squall bitchsmacked the lasers aside and said "If you beat me, then you'll meet your no good brother killer". Then Squall summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok. "But that's then". "Now, you will be judged". Then Squall used his Dragon Aspect to multiply his stats by 10. "I will judge you for every action you take". Then Squall glared mercilessly at Johnna as his eyes both turned blue and red as he said "However..." "YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE A LONG TIME AGO"! Then Squall summoned multiple dragons that all flew down next to him. Then Squall turned dark and said "Destroy her". Then 8 of the 9 dragons all shot breath attacks ranging from fire to earth at Johnna. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!!!!!!!" Johnna shouted, she broke every attack that came at her and launched them back at Squall and used Telekinesis to disconnect Squall's Brainstem. K.O.! Bronze Match: Derp vs. Squall I, Nick, shall be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Derp turned into his best form and his glowed blue and red. "Let's do this." Derp said. Squall simply looked pissed off. He summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok both before saying "Know that I have no quarrel with you". "But I am a bit pissed off at another". Then Squall turned into his dragon-hybrid form and roared as black flames erupted from his scales. Then Squall said "I will show no mercy". "But take comfort knowing that it wasn't you that this power was intended for". Then Squall threw 5 fast slashes that rippled through space at Derp. Everyone of them hit Derp, killing him. K.O.! Finals: Eden vs. Johnna I, Nick, shall be the referee. 3 2 1 FIGHT!!!!! Johnna looked at Eden. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Johnna shouted turning into Light Hyper Super Chaos Form and her eyes turned Red. Eden entered earthshaker form and said "Your brother brought it on himelf". Then Eden grew serious and said "I never lost the first tourament". Then Eden sighed and said "And now I have a chance to finish what was started". Eden summoned hundreds of golems that all stood behind her and started charging lasers. Eden activated her magma armor and then place some rock inside of her head and chest. "I saw what you did to Squall". said Eden before summoning a greatsword made of rock. Then Eden glared at Johnna and said "I killed your brother". "Right"? "Well..." Then Eden became a dark earthshaker and whispers just loud enough for Johnna to hear "And you killed MY HUSBAND"! Then Eden lashes out with dozens of dimension-breaking slashes along with hundreds of dimension-busting lasers. All aimed at Johnna. Johnna's Nimbleness was able to dodge all of them and then punched Eden with enough power to hurt Vuxo. Then we see two figures on floating chairs watching the fight. "So Vuxo, who do you think is gonna win?" Nick asked. Eden felt the punch, but took the moment to grab Johnna by the arm and turned her arm into solid rock before ripping it off and smacking Johnna across the face with it. Then Eden turned into a super dark landmastering earthshaking god and created 1 giant golem that fired a dimension-sized laser at Johnna before Eden impaled her with the rock greatsword and teleported away. Then Vuxo says "It may be over". Johnna was beginning to disintegrate, but smiled. "See you in the afterlife, Brother." Johnna said before being disintegrated. K.O.! EDEN HAS WON THE TOURNAMENT! BUT CAN SHE CONQUER THE EMERALD ARENA?!?!?!?! Category:Fights Category:Tournaments